


Mother

by Mad_Woman_In_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Narcissa is not nice, OOC, Other, Though not sure when I'll play on that, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_In_Blue/pseuds/Mad_Woman_In_Blue
Summary: Moments between Lucius and Draco.Essentially oneshotsWarning; May contain the following: OOC, Not Nice Narcissa but not much of her either, bit more than simply implied Mpreg. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!





	1. Eleventh Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, with the Narcissa stuff you'll read, I don't bash her character personally. Just did it for the story and becuase I don't have attachment to her. Other characters like Remus, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George, are examples of ones I outright refuse to bash due to attachment.
> 
> Any way, read and enjoy.

It was the evening of young Draco Malfoy’s eleventh birthday and come the end of summer he would receive his letter and begin to ready himself for the start of school. As it was dusk at Malfoy manor, everyone inside was getting ready for bed. Aside from the house elf, Dobby who was up and about cleaning up from the celebration of Draco’s birthday.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had retired to her personal bedroom not to long after the last guest had left. Lucius Malfoy was in his own room, counting down in his head and awaiting the usual time in which he would sneak away to his son’s room. There were many secrets of the Malfoy family that they dealt with. And some were heartbreaking to the ones involved.

Finally feeling the time was right, Lucius hurried from his room and towards his child’s. Draco’s room wasn’t far from his. Just down the hall. Narcissa’s wasn’t even in that hall. Still, the Malfoy head always felt he needed to sneak with these private visits to his son. Visits where they could be truly happy.

Lucius and Narcissa had been arranged to wed after Abraxas Malfoy had found a startling involvement in his son’s life. Draco had been born not long after. When baby Draco had come, others had pieced this to the reason of the practically instantaneous wedding. No one besides the Malfoys knew the deeper reasons.

Narcissa was far from a good wife. Not that Lucius had ever assumed her to be much of one. Between her sour moods in which no one was safe from her insulting tongue, and the Malfoy money being practically used to keep her appeased. Their marriage was simply a public appearance. Heaven knows she’s made constant reminders of this through nightly lovers and keeping herself physically and emotionally apart from bother Lucius and Draco. Not that Lucius needed reminders. He had enough with the fact he held silent disdain for the woman, and a longing for someone kept far away from him, and the public detachment he had to do not only in public but even just in Narcissa’s presence. Lucius was stuck in this marriage even after his father’s death, lest it be annulled by the minister or Merlin himself –as had been his father’s words.

As he silently hurried to Draco’s room, Lucius felt his throat dry at the thought that at the end of the summer, he’d see less of his son then before. These night visits he tried to make as frequent as possible, but even with them he felt he hadn’t had enough time with Draco. Between his work and Narcissa enforcing no familial contacting in the hours in which she could see it.

Pushing the door in quietly, Lucius’ white-blond haired head poked into the darkness of Draco’s bedroom. He saw his son’s in bed, covered from view in the blanket. He had obviously been exhausted during the party, so Lucius couldn’t feel to surprised. He had been surprised though when Draco had left the party for bed just before it ended.

He crept into the room and gently closed the door back. Lucius then crept over to Draco’s bed, pulling his wand and whispering Lumos. Holding the light just away from the boy, Lucius could see his son in the glow of the light. His absolutely perfect son. Draco had always resembled him, with the same hair and eyes and even in his pointed features. 

Sitting on the bed’s edge, Lucius still held his wand away to keep the light dim from waking the boy. With his other hand he proceeded to gently caress the matching white-blond locks of his son. They were free of their usual slicked back style, the only thing of Draco’s style Narcissa insisted upon, and were their usual softness and wild appearance.

When Draco suddenly roused from his sleep, making a whimpering noise, Lucius hushed him.

“It’s alright, Dragon. It’s me, just go back to sleep.”

“M’sory, mu.” Draco’s words were muffled horribly by him rubbing his face into his pillow though Lucius could make it out just barely.

He chuckled and kept up with caressing Draco’s hair, now also rubbing his head with his fingers, lulling Draco back to sleep.

“Sissa told me to go to bed,” Draco muttered before drifting back off, “said I shouldn’t disturb you tonight.”

Lucius felt sudden ire towards Narcissa. Why shouldn’t his baby be able to see him before bed? Especially with two months before Draco had to leave for school and be alone? Severus would be watching him, the potion master had promised such, but Lucius still felt it hard to think of his Draco being alone.

Lucius felt his disdain for Narcissa grow into hate as every instance in which she showed loathing to Draco flashed in his head. How dare that woman be the one his son must call mother when around others. How dare she feel entitled enough to boss them around for her own gain when she was a faux in their lives. And how dare his father to make him wed this horrendous woman and keep apart him from the one whom he SHOULD have married. Not Narcissa. Never Narcissa. Past the marriage Narcissa didn’t have a single say in Draco’s life though they must allow it. It should have been the one Lucius had promised his heart to.

Narcissa hadn’t been the one who had carried the babe to term. Narcissa hadn’t been the one who birthed Draco on June 5th, 1980. Narcissa hadn’t been the one who spent sleepless nights to watch the baby, not even because he was crying but only to see him. Narcissa hadn’t been the one who wiped Draco’s tears, or coddled him, or shushed him, or comforted him with the words “Mummy’s here”. Narcissa hadn’t been the one Draco had addressed when he said his first word “Mama”. Narcissa hadn’t been the one who Draco ran to or called for when he had nightmares. Narcissa wasn’t the one who Draco looked to for comfort or reassurance even in the public eye. Narcissa hadn’t been the one in any of that. 

It had all been Lucius.


	2. Mini chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for this (though I plan to clash it with others where Harry and Draco are friends and of course Draco isn’t a little prick) it takes place in Goblet of Fire (Film) where Draco initially taunts Harry but with some internal points. It’s going to be outstandingly short but this came to mind and I had to.
> 
> It’s short, abrupt, but honestly I decided what the hell.

“Why so tense, Potter?” Draco teased as he saw the wild haired boy stomp out into the courtyard. Sitting in the tree he’d been waiting for the moment, after having both Crabbe and Goyle help him into it.

“My father and I,” no matter how much he did, especially at school, Draco never felt right calling his mother ‘father’, “have a bet you see. I don’t think you’re gonna last ten minutes in this tournament.”

Jumping down, Draco swaggered over to Harry Potter with a smirk. “He disagrees. He thinks you won’t last five.”

Harry then blew up and shoved the blond, “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He’s vile and cruel. And you’re pathetic.”

The last part didn’t register in Draco’s mind. He focused on the ones before them. How dare Potter insult his mother. His mother had to keep appearances up to those in the ministry, and to others who could hurt them if given the chance, and even to Narcissa. Draco knew otherwise. He’d seen his mother at his strongest and weakest. And when a child sees their mother vulnerable, they become possessive.

Before Harry could turn away, Draco lurched forward and caught his arm. “You’ll regret those words, Potter. No one insults my mo-father. Not in front of me.”

He’d nearly noticeably slipped up and called Lucius his mother aloud. Luckily his voice had been low.

Harry pulled away and turned his back, but Draco wasn’t finished. He pulled his wand, only for Proffesor Moody to round a corner and send a spell at him. “OH NO YOU DON’T, SONNY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did ya think? Short I know, I'll see if I can work on that.
> 
> I love mpreg stories, but my aesthetic comes from the child calling the male-mother motherly names and the mother being protective and loving to their child. So I decided to do this. Gonna do a separate one with Harry and some other characters I will not say who.
> 
> Question: Ideas on Draco's father? Current idea is one of the Lestrange brothers, or a certain Marauder(have fun figuring that one out). Only rule currently is not Severus. I can't write him to well yet so not him. Sorry.


End file.
